


A life for a soul

by elletromil



Series: Pumpkin Seeds [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Deal with a Devil, Ficlet, M/M, Soul Selling, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Hank died and Connor resort to desperate measures to bring him back.





	A life for a soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Halloween for the prompt “Making deals with demons AU”

“Oh my, my. Now this is interesting.”

The shadow dances around Connor and the fact that it isn’t bound by the flicker of the candles’ flames is more unsettling than he cares to admit. Still, he sits there, unmoving, unwilling to risk breaking the circle around him.

There’s no telling what would happen then, except that it would be  _bad_. No one survived to tell the tale of what happens when a demon can lay its hand on you.

“Why did you called me forth? Your kind has never resorted to such means before.”

Of course not. Androids aren’t programmed with beliefs in the supernatural. But that’s the thing with deviancy. Connor doesn’t have to follow his programming anymore. He can learn whatever he wishes to.  _Do_  whatever he wishes to.

“I want to make a deal.”

He knows better than to offer any information he doesn’t absolutely have to. Demons will exploit any weaknesses you might reveal to them until they get what  _they_  want. And while Connor is more than willing to pay the price, he’ll not get tricked out of his end of the deal.

“I’m listening.”

“As of today at eleven past two in the afternoon, Lieutenant Hank Anderson has been in a coma due to being shot in the head in the line of duty. I want for him to make a full recovery and to live out the rest of his life to the best of his life expectancy.”

“And what will I get in exchange.”

“At the moment of his natural death, you might collect my soul.”

There’s a long silence, so long Connor start to believe he might be alone again. But no, once more the shadow moves without anything to cast it.

“And what makes you think I’d want it?”

Ah. Connor smiles, feeling victorious. Knowing he’ll get what he wants. He had been afraid he didn’t even have this one bargaining chip, but the demon itself has just confirmed it. “You said it yourself. My kind doesn’t usually call on demon. You’d be the first of your kind to possess one. I am sure that much like humans, demons gives value based on rarity.”

The silence is even longer this time.

“Alright. You got yourself a deal.”

And just like that he’s alone in the room and his connection to the equipment keeping Hank alive back at the hospital flares with new readings that can mean only one thing.

Hank is waking up.


End file.
